You promised to always stay by my side
by Lady Sulpicia
Summary: Tu m'avais promis. Tu avais promis de toujours rester à mes côtés. Tu me l'avais promis. Et bêtement, je t'ai cru. / Aro x Didyme.


**« YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS STAY BY MY SIDE »**

**GENRE** »_ Drame._

**RAITING **»_ T._

**PERSONNAGES **»_ Aro Volturi & Didyme Volturi._

**NOMBRE DE MOTS **» _Ce chapitre contient 2,384 __mots._

**COPYRIGHT **» _Évidement, la saga ne m'appartient pas._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **» _Voici un petit oneshot basé sur le jour de la mort de Didyme, du point de vue de son unique frère et assassin j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Pour Didyme, je l'ai imaginée sous les traits du mannequin Barbara Palvin. Je trouve qu'elle a un visage assez doux, tendre et enfantin, ce qui colle assez bien à la soeur d'Aro.  
_

* * *

_**{ ARO POV }**_

« Tu m'avais promis. Tu avais promis de toujours rester à mes côtés. Tu me l'avais promis. Et bêtement, je t'ai cru. »

Il y avait longuement pensé, durant des journées entières, installé dans cette grande et sombre bibliothèque, à répéter dans sa tête chaque mouvement, chaque acte qu'il devrait commettre pour assurer la perpétuité de son clan. Il savait que ce n'était pas acceptable, qu'accomplir cet acte briserait un avenir commun, une vie entière vouée à l'immortalité. Il savait qu'il briserait le cœur de Marcus. Il savait qu'il s'arracherait aussi une partie du sien. Une moitié.

Aro savait ô combien ce serait difficile de se tenir droit devant elle, de contempler ses yeux rouge sang, et de lui arracher la tête avec brutalité pour ensuite brûler son cadavre afin de s'assurer…qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir et raconter son histoire.

Il savait comme ce serait dur d'assassiner sa propre sœur. Mais elle l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait fait délibérément. N'étais-ce point justice ?

Mais quelle est la justice dans tout ceci ?

Lui-même l'ignorait, se bornant à croire que le désir de sa sœur partagé par Marcus de quitter le clan était une forme de haute trahison à son égard. Il leur avait menti la veille. Il leur avait avoué ne pas être opposé à cette décision, lorsqu'ils étaient venus tous les deux dans sa bibliothèque, le dérangeant en pleine lecture pour souiller ce lieu de leurs péchés. Il leur avait ouvertement, et effrontément menti. Il avait clamé leur conférer sa bénédiction. Foutaises.

Aro n'avait jamais accepté ce choix. Si son cœur pouvait encore battre, il en aurait frémit devant cette révélation. Il se serait brisé en mille morceaux. Que cela vienne de Marcus…le grec ne s'en serait pas autant formalisé. Si cela avait été son idée. Bien entendu, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. Non. Il avait Charmion. Elle le retiendrait. Mais…C'est elle qui le lui avoua, qui planta le poignard dans son cœur.

_C'était elle._

C'était elle qui le lui avoua. C'était elle qui tenait Marcus contre elle, au lieu de se tenir à ses côtés, contre lui. Lui, qui avait fait d'elle une Immortelle, qui lui avait tout donné. Lui…sans qui elle ne serait rien ! Sans qui elle serait déjà morte de maladie, de vieillesse ! Grâce à lui, elle avait rencontré son âme-sœur. C'était lui qui lui avait présenté Marcus. Sans lui…Elle n'était rien. Et malgré tous ses sacrifices, malgré le lien qui les unissaient un lien qu'il croyait éternel, fusionnel, elle souhaitait le quitter. C'était elle qui l'avait trahi. C'était elle qui avait préféré Marcus à lui. C'était elle…qui lui avait promis de toujours rester à ses côtés, c'était elle, sa sœur bien-aimée, l'unique et seule confidente qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Elle l'avait soutenu, vu vulnérable, observé sa faiblesse lorsqu'il n'était qu'un mortel, elle l'avait encouragé de rechercher à son tour son grand amour en la personne de Sulpicia, c'était également à elle, qu'il avait confessé être amoureux d'une humaine. C'était elle qui avait assisté à la concrétisation de ses plus grands rêves, en le soutenant, lui tenant la main lorsqu'il en éprouvait le besoin, le rassurant, lorsqu'il doutait de pouvoir un jour détrôner les roumains de leur piédestal.

_Aro avait tout partagé avec elle. _

_Sa sœur. _

_Sa Didyme._

_Et maintenant…Il subissait la plus odieuse des trahisons._

* * *

« Aro… » avait-elle soufflé d'une voix douce en tenant fermement la main de son époux dans la sienne tout en osant le fixer droit dans les yeux. « Marcus et moi partirons bientôt de Volterra. Nous souhaitons vivre notre amour à deux, mais nous ne t'oublierons pas, ni la famille, nous reviendrons vous visiter de temps en temps…Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ? »

Muet, ne s'étant sûrement pas attendu à une telle annonce, le grec était resté temporairement silencieux comme en pause. Ses doigts effleurèrent le papier jaunit d'un ouvrage vieux de six-cent ans, alors que mentalement, il rêvait de déchirer chaque page avec une hargne indéfinissable. Il se voyait balancer ce livre, renverser cette vieille table, et exprimer comme jamais sa colère en brûlant l'endroit, massacrant tout ce qu'il verrait. Son sang en aurait bouillonné jusqu'à l'en brûler dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle avait osé suggérer l'idée qu'elle puisse le quitter. Aro songea, dans l'espoir de retrouver une certaine contenance, qu'après tout, son don n'était pas si utile que cela. Il aurait Marcus. Mais non. Il avait fallut qu'elle l'emmène avec lui !

« Aro ? » insista Didyme, une bouffée d'inquiétude s'insinuant en elle, « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. » rétorqua l'interpella en subissant le regard anxieux de Marcus sur lui. Son beau-frère ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le fondateur d'un clan devenu la seule et unique Famille Royale vampirique puisse perdre son sang-froid à cet instant. Comme si c'était envisageable. « Je suis surpris par cela, ma chère sœur, tout simplement…Mais je comprends ce qui te pousse, toi et Marcus à partir. Je le comprends, et j'acquiesce à l'idée. Nous penserons à vous durant votre absence, et j'ose espérer… » commença-t-il, sur un ton faussement joyeux et investi d'une hypocrisie sans nom, « Que vous reviendrez auprès de moi…lorsque l'envie s'en manifestera. »

Hors ce fut la voix de Marcus qui vint troubler ce léger silence, encouragé par le sourire confiant qu'Aro leur offrait. Quels idiots. Ils y avaient crus. Ils croyaient son sourire honnête. Aro n'était pas honnête, sincère, ou niais. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais face à cette scandaleuse proposition.

« On a ta bénédiction, Aro ? » dit Marcus, en souriant à son tour, rassuré de voir que son beau-frère prenait aussi bien cette nouvelle.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction, ainsi que tous mes vœux de bonheur. Vivez heureux. Ensemble. Pour toujours. » trancha Aro en détachant chacun de ses mots avec insistance, leur exposant un timbre de voix qui leur parût heureux, alors qu'il contenait sa frustration naissante en serrant ses poings fermement dans son dos, jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair comparable à du marbre.

_Hypocrite._

* * *

Il grinça des dents, au simple souvenir de cette scène. Et sans prévenir, Aro renversa avec une violence qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler la table qui trônait au milieu de la bibliothèque. Fort heureusement pour lui, il était seul. Seul. Au final…c'était ainsi qu'il allait finir.

Il le sentait, il l'avait toujours dit. Au sommet, on est toujours seul. Sans personne. Bien entendu, il avait sa Sulpicia, elle au moins, ne le trahirait pas. Aro l'espérait sincèrement. Il ignorait quelle réaction il aurait le jour où elle lui déclarera vouloir le quitter elle aussi. Non…Sulpicia était son âme-sœur, et dans leur monde, une partenaire signifiait énormément. C'était pour la vie.

Comme Aro aurait souhaité que Didyme ressente le même attachement. Bien sûr elle l'aimait, mais il doutait de son amour à présent. Il doutait de tout. Si Didyme l'avait vraiment aimé, jamais elle n'aurait voulu le quitter. Et qu'importe si elle était mariée, qu'importe Marcus. Elle serait restée avec lui. Sans discuter.

Aro ne tolérait pas cette faille dans son plan, dans ses multiples projets. Il avait besoin que les choses aillent dans son sens, sans quoi, il se sentait obligé d'agir. Comme aujourd'hui. Mais à cause d'elle, il perdrait Marcus. Quel comble, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avec Caïus, il comptait partir. Il pouvait très bien vivre heureux avec sa femme à Volterra. Pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi le quitter alors…qu'il avait tant besoin d'eux ?

_Eux…_

_Non._

_C'était l'un ou l'autre._

Cette réalité avait frappé Aro. Il ne pouvait garder les deux, car ensemble, ils s'obstineraient toujours dans leur fantasme d'abandon, de partir loin pour vivre leur bonheur éternel. Il fallait que l'un des deux disparaissent pour que toute idée de départ puisse être oubliée.

_Définitivement._

Et Aro savait qui devait y perdre la vie. Qui l'avait le plus trahit. Qui lui avait fait autant de mal. Qui était le moins utile au sein du clan. En terme de comparaison, il avait besoin du pouvoir de Marcus, même encore aujourd'hui alors qu'ils trônaient tous en rois sur le monde. Marcus était un élément clé. Il était l'un des trois Rois. Il rassurait les membres de la garde de part sa présence, son soutien sans faille, sa loyauté envers les Volturi. Il servait à faire valoir l'unité de la famille il était bien trop important pour partir. Que penseraient-ils tous ? Peut-être même que d'autres oseraient entreprendre le même affront et vouloir partir eux aussi ? Non. Ce n'était pas tolérable. Marcus était chef. Marcus le serait jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était sa responsabilité. Et à cause de lui, de sa propre idée de départ, il serait seul à son tour.

_Pour toujours._

Comme Aro, il ressentirait ce coup de poignard, cette colère, cette sensation d'impuissance et de complète vulnérabilité. Marcus méritait de souffrir. Ce n'était que justice.

_La justice…_

Aro y avait toujours accordé énormément d'importance. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps de délivrer son message.

Le Volturi se rendit donc à l'extérieur du château, marchant d'un pas lourd, et si son teint n'était pas aussi étonnamment blanc, on aurait pu le croire livide. Il avait eut vent du départ de Marcus pour une mission, cela ne prendrait que très peu de temps. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce jardin. Il n'aurait qu'une heure. Il prétexterait qu'elle était morte à cause d'un roumain, un de ces nombreux survivants. C'était un plan parfait. Planifié depuis quelques semaines. Et connaissant la rancune de Marcus pour le clan roumain, ce ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant pour orienter ses recherches vers ces derniers, même si Aro savait que jamais il ne découvrirait l'assassin de Didyme.

Personne ne le saurait. Pas même Sulpicia. Ce secret, Aro se gardera bien d'en parler à quiconque. Il ne pourrait se le permettre.

Elle était là, près des rosiers, toujours aussi éclatante de santé et de beauté. Lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle avait la couleur des ses yeux. Ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous deux cette fossette au menton héritée par leur mère ainsi que les yeux de leur père. Quelle tragédie.

Il avait beau s'encourager en prétextant mentalement que tout était de sa faute, qu'il le fallait pour le clan, même si cet acte était motivé par un profond égoïsme. Aro n'avait jamais autant fait preuve de cruauté de toute son existence. Il était conscient qu'une part de lui le regretterait pour toujours, et vivrait avec la souffrance d'avoir ôté la vie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus en-dehors de Sulpicia. Il vivrait avec ce secret qu'il porterait comme un fardeau et sa vie ne sera au final, qu'un enchaînement de mensonges. Rien ne pourra changer cela. Rien ne pourra l'excuser. Rien ne pourra pardonner cet élan de cruauté et d'égoïsme.

Aro se savait égoïste, mais jamais il aurait envisagé le prouver en volant la vie de sa propre sœur.

Elle le fixait, de ses grands yeux habituellement si empreints de malice, si rieurs lorsqu'elle le regardait. Aro sembla retrouver durant l'espace d'un instant l'image de sa tendre sœur, lorsqu'ils n'étaient tous les deux que des humains. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient rien dans ce bas-monde. Deux mortels insignifiants. Maintenant ? Maintenant ils étaient puissants, influents, vénérés. Immortels. Comparables à des divinités, et ils avaient le monde dans la paume de leur main.

Mais la lueur qu'il perçut dans le fond de ses prunelles le glaça à tout jamais. Elle semblait triste. Un voile de mélancolie traversa ses iris rougeâtres, tandis qu'elle se retournait petit à petit pour lui faire face. Tout dans son regard lui criait « Fais-le ». « Tue-moi ».

Momentanément déstabilisé, Aro demeura stoïque face à elle, droit comme un I, les bras le long de son corps, effleurant le tissu de son costume parfaitement bien coupé de marque italienne. Il était temps de lui dire adieu, de prononcer ses derniers mots. Mais il eut comme l'étrange sensation que sa gorge s'était nouée. Les lèvres entrouvertes, lorgnant sur elle un regard appuyé.

_Elle savait._

« Tu diras à Marcus…que je l'aime. »

Quelque chose l'avait troublé dans ses paroles, sans doute le fait qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le supplier pour obtenir son pardon, ou…qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Non, elle avait préféré parler de Marcus.

_Encore._

Cela le blessait bien plus qu'il ne l'eut imaginé.

Silencieux, il n'eut pas l'audace de lui répondre. Il n'en eut tout bonnement pas le courage. Il la contempla une dernière fois, à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient d'elle il prit même ses cheveux dans sa main, les caressant presque inconsciemment, profitant pour la toucher une dernière fois.

_Lâche._

Elle avait sût dés qu'il était arrivé dans ce jardin ce qu'il comptait lui faire, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas cherché à s'en aller comme résignée à ce funeste destin. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus anéantit.

Et toujours sans un mot, à quelques millimètres d'elle, il cessa de caresser ses cheveux pour encercler son cou, et d'une fraction de seconde, une grimace ornant le visage d'Aro, il lui arracha la tête. Le corps de la grecque retomba en arrière, tandis qu'Aro reposait doucement la tête tout près, avant de s'emparer d'une des nombreuses torches enflammées qui se trouvaient éparpillées dans le luxueux jardin.

A ses pieds, elle était là, inerte, sans vie, les yeux grands ouverts en partie démembrée.

« Je t'aimais, Didyme. » chuchota-t-il, en observant le feu jaillissant de la torche, avant de la jeter sur le corps de sa sœur les flammes venant dévorer chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à noircir sa chair, la brûlant jusqu'à la transformer en poussières. « Mais tu as trahit ta promesse. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »


End file.
